mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DSport 1 (Anierica)
DSport 1 is Anierican sport television network owned by Discovery Networks Anierica. The channel broadcasts sports-related programmings. History DSport 1 was launched on March 29, 1984, under the name Screen Sport. On February 5, 1989, the Ludussian company: Ludussian Telephone Company and British television company British Sky Broadcasting was launched the channel called Eurosport, but only Ludussian territory. On May 5, 1991, the Ludussian government was said that the original Eurosport will be closing at 20:30 UWTT with same date. On February 5, 1992, Screen Sport was renamed as Eurosport Anierica, because eventually came under a Anierican consortium comprising the Thematic Media Group Anierica. On January 2001, Thematic Media Group Anierica took full ownership of Eurosport Anierica. On March 29, 2008, Eurosport Anierica switched to the 16:9 picture format. On 2008, Thematic Media Group Anierica launched an online subscription service for sport lovers, Eurosport Player, that allows Internet users to watch both Eurosport Anierica and Eurosport 2 Anierica live, plus additional coverage not available via broadcast. During the 2009 Australian Open, the Internet player offered coverage from five courts. On March 29, 2009, Eurosport Anierica was launched in HD simulcast. On May 17, 2010, Eurosport Anierica 3D was launched but only 2010 French Open events and the repeats will be broadcasting. On August 13, 2012, Eurosport Anierica 3D was closed because 2012 Summer Olympics was ended and the repeats of 2010 French Open is not available when this channel will be closing. On December 21, 2012, Discovery Networks Anierica purchased a 20% stake in Eurosport Anierica and Eurosport 2 Anierica from Thematic Media Group Anierica for 170 million LUD. On November 13, 2015, Eurosport Anierica was renamed as Aniericasport 1. On April 8, 2019, Aniericasport 1 was renamed as DSport 1, as part of Discovery's rebranding effort. In other languages Screensport *Ludussia, Erdetia & Ligholt - Screensport *Neltody - Télésport *Agleka - Éksport *Pikeland - Taʻaloga TV Eurosport Anierica (pronounced) *Ludussia, Erdetia, Ligholt, Agleka - Yoo-roh-sport Ani-eri-ca *Neltody - Yoo-roh-sport Ani-eri-ka *Pikeland - Yoo-roh-sport Tii-eri-ca Aniericasport 1 (pronounced) *Ludussia - Ani-eri-ca-sport Unu *Erdetia - Ani-eri-ca-sport Jeden *Neltody - Ani-eri-ka-sport Un *Ligholt - Ani-eri-ca-sport Een *Agleka - Ani-eri-ca-sport Bir *Pikeland - Tii-eri-ca-sport Tasi DSport 1 (pronounced) *Ludussia - De-Sport Unu *Erdetia - De-Sport Jeden *Neltody - De-Sport Un *Ligholt - De-Sport Een *Agleka - De-Sport Bir *Pikeland - De-Sport Tasi Programmings Featured programming *''Bundesliga'' *''DSport News'' *''Formula One'' *''MotoGP'' *''NASCAR'' *''Premier League'' *''UEFA Champions League'' *''UEFA Europa League'' *''World Rally Championship'' Logos Screen Sport (1984-1987, Aniyerika versiya).png|First logo (March 29, 1984 - September 17, 1988) Screen Sport (1987-1989).png|Second logo (September 17, 1988 - September 25, 1989) Screen Sport (1989-1992).png|Third logo (September 25, 1989 - February 5, 1992) Eurosport Anierica (1992-1994).png|Fourth logo (February 5, 1992 - June 17, 1994) Eurosport Anierica (1994-2001).png|Fifth logo (June 17, 1994 - January 1, 2001) Eurosport Anierica (2001-2011).png|Sixth logo (January 1, 2001 - April 4, 2011) Eurosport Anierica HD (2009-2011).png|First HD logo (March 29, 2009 - April 4, 2011) Eurosport Anierica (2011-2015).png|Seventh logo (April 4, 2011 - November 13, 2015) Eurosport Anierica HD (2011-2015).png|Second HD logo (April 4, 2011 - November 13, 2015) Eurosport Anierica 3D (2010-2012).png|Last 3D logo (April 4, 2011 - August 13, 2012) Aniericasport 1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (November 13, 2015 - April 8, 2019) Aniericasport 1 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (November 13, 2015 - April 8, 2019) DSport 1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (April 8, 2019 - present) DSport 1 HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (April 8, 2019 - present) Category:Discovery Networks Anierica Category:Sport television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Launched in 1984